


Ours

by Troubledtea



Series: Our Everything [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Baby symbiote - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, asexual reproduction, hurt venom, mentions of experimentation, mentons of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: Eddie gets some news and Venom's scared how he will react. He loves his Eddie, just as his Eddie loves his Venom so maybe things will be ok in the end.





	Ours

It was a quiet early morning, save for the rumble of thunder in the distance. At least Eddie assumed it was Morning, it was still dark, the normal rays of first light muted under the heavy storm clouds. It was peaceful. The patter of rain on the roof of the house had a calming affect as did the weight of Venom sleeping on his chest. 

Almost a year after the explosion and the events that brought them together, Eddie couldn’t imagine a life without him. The white scars from the burns had faded in to a dark gray and Venom was doing much better, now back to his full health. Almost. They still had bad days, more to do with the traumatic events than pain, but there was still pain some days. Thankfully those days weren’t as often as they used to be. He would still hold his love until the pain passed then feed him chocolate, because who doesn’t love cuddles and chocolate when they don’t feel good?

Here the last month Eddie had been a little worried, it seemed that Venom had taken to sleeping more and they were HUNGRY. Far more hungry than normal. He ran a hands down the body of Venom who slowly opened eyes. one teeth filled yawn later, Venom was pressed up against him his head under his chin. Eddie could feel how sleepy he still was, “You want more sleep?” Eddie asked and Venom nodded. They laid there for a long while, the sun now strong enough to illuminate the room in a cool gray. The storm seemed to be picking up outside and Eddie was glad they were in their new house, that old apartment let the cold in something terrible.

”Eddie?” Came Venom’s deep rumbling voice waking Eddie out of his light sleep. 

”Humm? Yeah babe?” He asked in between a yawn. 

”You love us right?” 

Now Eddie was awake. Where was this going? “Of course I do, I even proved it last night when I gave you my last tator tot.” He teased a little hoping to lighten the heavy mood that had settled in the room. 

”Even if something surprising happened? Maybe something that you think you’re not ready for?” Venom asked his words cryptic, but the honest need for comfort and validation was clean to Eddie. 

”Even then, love, you know that I love you no mater what. You wanna tell me whats going on? Are you sick again?” Eddie asked now a little worried for him. He felt hesitance and then nothing like Venom was pulling away from him. “babe? Are you ok? I need to know ok? Maybe Dan can see if he can hel-” 

”We are going to spawn… have a baby Eddie. I will be having a baby.” Eddie felt Venom pull away even farther from him but he felt pain and fear in the bond even if Venom was trying to block it from him. 

A baby? That thought hadn’t even occurred to him, him and Anne had talked about it but she wasn’t ready for kids and neither had he been. He loved kids but he was- felt more fear in the bond and he sent all the love he felt. A kid… A baby he… Eddie smiled he could raise a kid. “…Wait how did you get pregnant? I mean I didn’t think your kind worked like that… Its a lot to take in” he felt Venom shrink away, “But then again it takes me awhile to really accept that good things happen to me.” He said with a grin and Venom returned it and returned to his arms nuzzling him and licking his neck.

”Not angry? Or disappointed?” Venom asked just to make sure, even though he could feel Eddie he wanted to hear him say it.

”How could I be disappointed? I get to be a dad!” Eddie was now all grins and warm feelings.

”To answer your question, you didn’t cause this, it happens in cycles, in that cycle I can choose to have the seed or not… I wanted this one. I wanted it with you, I.. I am sorry I didn’t say anything but after what had happened to me I didn’t know if I could spawn again or if I could after this.” Venom said, wrapping himself around Eddie and purring when he was pet. 

”I’m glad, It this is what you want than Its what I want too. So when will you have them?” Eddie asked, what would they need? How does he do this? He let Venom feel his questions it was easier than saying them.

”An other few weeks, a month at most… I want to keep this child safe, I don’t want the scientists or doctors probing this one or hurting them or…” A wave of sad and angry thoughts hit Eddie smashing the happy bubble they had just been in. 

”…V…What did Drake and those bastards do to you?” Eddie knew better than to ask but he needed to know, the painful sick feeling he was getting from Venom left his heart in tatters. He felt Venom shake his head no and Eddie wanted to let it go but it was hurting his Venom. “Its ok baby you can tell me, you know I don’t think you’re weak or anything like that.” Quiet again. 

Then softly. “When they found us and brought us to earth, I was close to spawning, they caught only 2 of us, riot and me… The rest were my children. Dead. Drake killed them, tortured them, me… They didn’t know anything but pain in this world. Drake cut them out of me before they were ready, so small and weak, they kept killing their hosts and dying slowly bit by bit. I could hear them calling out to me. I couldn’t save any of them.” 

Eddie sat up and pulled Venom close and held him, as overwhelming pain brought him to tears. He would kill Drake all over again if he could. He would hurt him like he hurt his Venom. Venom shook in his arms and Eddie did his best to comfort him. After all Venom when through he still saved the planet. Eddie didn’t think he would have if he would have been in Venom’s shoes. 

”You would have Eddie, you are a good person. I only saved the planet to save you, and maybe Annie and Dan… maybe. You are good, good for me, good for our baby. We want it to be loved and know no pain. No pain Eddie. Only good things. Not like its siblings.” 

Eddie nodded, “Only good things. They will need things.. a host? I know its hard for you to be outside in the air with out a host.” Eddie said now consecrated.

”It will be find, for a while, babies need no host, they are bonded to parents. They can’t change shape like adults can, can breathe air. When adults we change forms but makes us unstable with air, need hosts. To breath, be strong and eat. Baby takes parent’s energy. It will be fine.. Then need host but not for a long while.” Venom explained to Eddie. 

”So you trade off, your ability to survive anywhere to hide anywhere?”

”Basically.”

The thought that Drake was forcing baby symbiotes to bond hit him hard and… The implications made him snarl in his head. Nothing was going t happen to their baby EVER.

”I am glad you want this seed, this baby. I have no one else to raise it with. We will protect it and you Eddie.”

”We will protect the baby and I will protect you.”  
The fear was gone out of the bond and only love remained. The stormy morning gave way to stormy afternoon, but neither could complain it was a perfect excuse to eat chocolate in bed and watch bad movies.  
____

Anne blinked at her Ex and his... boyfriend. Sure she was glad Venom had lived, beyond happy, she liked Venom and she liked that he made Eddie happy. She even was happy for them when she found out that they were together. She was happy for them and their new baby but… … … “ Eddie you can’t even grow a plant.”

”Ok I get that but I’m gonna be a dad, Anne. I can learn and I think Venom would drown me in the bathtub if I ever let anything happen to it.”

”Its true I would or fling you off a building” Venom said from his spot resting on Eddie’s shoulder. 

”Good to know darling.” They grinned at each other. 

”You two are ridiculous, but I’m happy for you. What are you going to name it?.. Will it be a boy or a girl?” 

Venom tilted his head to look at Anne and away from Dan who wasn’t sharing his chocolate. “Human genders are weird, we only have one because that is all it takes to make offspring. Humans have what Eddie? 5, 6? We don’t know hard to keep track. I use the pronouns Eddie does because thats what he likes, like with you we could have been She. OR if Dan and I bonded we would have been ‘filthy tease who isn’t sharing his chocolate with us.’ Understand?” Venom said, “Baby will chose what they want… WE want those chocolates DAN!” Venom whined as Dan calmly ate his little bag of Halloween m&ms, the only bag he had saved from Venom earlier that evening. 

”Nope sorry these are mine eat the snickers,”Dan teased, he had never seen the Symbiote soo disgruntled. It was funny as hell. 

”Hes gonna bite you Dan and then I’m going to laugh,” Anne said rolling her eyes at them. She couldn’t help but feel contented in seeing Eddie and Venom so happy even with Dan’s teasing. Her boys were happy. She now had a big family and it was going to get bigger, at least her baby would have a friend in Eddie’s and Venom’s baby. Things were for once going great.  
____

Phone calls at 1 am are always a bad thing in Dan’s experience, its either a call in to work, some ones hurt or someones dead. NOTHING it good about a 1AM phone call, especially when its a panicked symbiote on the other end.

It takes all of 10 minutes to get to Eddie’s house. He sees he calls out and its Venom who tells him to come upstairs. Laying in bed is a very tired looking Eddie and a fusing symbiote. 

”Hey Eddie, Venom said you passed out? Can you tell me what happened?” Dan asked using his offical doctor voice. 

”We had just finished a movie and I stood up to go take a shower, guess I stood up too fast, and next thing I know Im in bed and Venom screeching on the phone at you.” 

”Sounds like this pregnant is taking a lot out of you. You are feeding Venom who is in turn feeding the baby so you body is eating for 3 right now. Need to rest Eddie, eat more, and sames goes to you Venom.” Dan said as he took Eddie’s blood pressure, and looked Venom over. HE didn’t know much about Symbiote biology but he was learning what he could from Venom. Dan mused that he was going to be the only Doctor on the planet who could treat Human and Symbiotes alike, and the world would never know. Damn.

”But I still have so much stuff to do,” He said and started to list the rest of the baby prep he was doing. 

Dan, rolled his eyes at Eddie, “You heard me you BOTH need to take it easy for the next few days. Eat lots good things for you BOTH. No fighting, and Venom double up on the chocolate, especially if you are feeling weak. Hell I don’t want you two to even think of doing anything more than watching some movies and sleeping. You hear me? BED REST. OR Anne and I will crash your guest room and make sure.”

 

”Don’t threaten us with a good time” There was a glare from Dan “Ok ok, we will rest. Yesh I pass out ONE time.” 

”Rest Eddie. You too Venom… Don’t look at me like that. You both need to be in good heath for the baby.” 

____

”Eddie?”

”Yeah babe?” 

There was a pause and Eddie could feel unease in the bond. Then pain. “I’m scared Eddie Its never hurt before.” Another wave of pain followed by a cry from Venom. Eddie sat up in the bed and held his love in his arms. It hurt him too, he could feel the pain his love was feeling. He comforted Venom as best he could as Venom curled around himself as pain took over. Hissing and groaning for what seemed like hours but really only about 30 minutes. Suddenly Eddie felt relief. The pain was ebbing away and Venom made a soft cooing noise. Thats when he saw it. His baby. Still coiled up in Venom’s embrace Eddie could see the little red and black goo. 

”Love…” The baby didn’t have features yet but Eddie was in love. “They’re perfect.” He said but Venom was too tired to say anything only send words of love as Eddie wrapped himself round them so they could rest. 

”Love you Eddie. Love you little one. Look what we made Eddie, ours. Our baby.” The pure happiness in Venom’s tired voice filled Eddie with so much happiness that he thought he was going to burst. They were a family, not the one he thought he would have as a kid but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

”Ours love.”


End file.
